


Looked Like You Were Flying to Me

by theshipsfirstmate



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, season 4 spec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipsfirstmate/pseuds/theshipsfirstmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 4 spec. It’s not the first time Felicity’s been nervous to knock on this door, but it feels different this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looked Like You Were Flying to Me

_A/N: A tiny bit based on the reveal that Felicity is instrumental in making the new Green Arrow suit (because, duh, but also, OMG CANON). Title from Passenger’s “Rolling Stone” which is 100% haunting me right now._

_“Sometimes I feel like I’m falling,_   
_falling fast and falling free._   
_She said ‘My darling you’re not falling,_   
_always looked like you were flying to me.’”_   
_-Passenger, “Rolling Stone”_

**Looked Like You Were Flying to Me**

It’s not the first time Felicity’s been nervous to knock on this door, but it feels different this time. She takes a deep breath as the door opens, revealing the less familiar face, but it’s the one she’s looking for.

“Hi Lyla,” she says softly, tuning her voice up a few octaves to coo at the bundle in her arms. “Hi there, little Digglet!”

She turns back to John’s wife on instinct, stopping short when she gets an answering greeting from the little girl.

“Hi!” Sara grins up at her and Felicity’s jaw drops.

“Oh my god, she’s talking?” She gapes helplessly at Lyla who smiles and nods.  “How long were we gone?”

It is 100% the worst time in the world for maternal instincts to hit, but Felicity sees him again. A little boy with blonde hair and green eyes she first pictured the first time Oliver had casually mentioned the two of them having kids. It used to take her a full minute to catch her breath, but by now she’s seen him sitting on Thea’s lap and learning to shoot an arrow with his dad and wearing a tiny green hoodie. This time, he’s getting bossed around by Sara Diggle as the two play cops and robbers.

“She just started a week or two ago,” Lyla answers, oblivious to her temporary insanity. “So far, we’ve got ‘Hi’ and ‘Dada’. Still working on ‘Mama’.”

“Almost time to get her code-word clearance.” Felicity snaps out of it in time to flash Sara and then Lyla a grin that fades when she remembers why she’s here. “Can I come in?”

“John’s not here,” Lyla frowns. “I figured you’d know…”

“I’m actually here to see you,” she admits as she steps into the familiar apartment, which feels homey as ever, despite their circumstances. “Laurel came by last night.” She relaxes in relief at the way the other woman’s eyes flash knowingly.

“Well, I’d be offended we didn’t get an invite to see the new place too,” Lyla hedges as she shuts the door behind her and bounces Sara on her hip, “but I’m guessing it wasn’t a social call.”

“They want him to come back,” Felicity spills on an exhale, her nerves preventing from holding back the point any longer. “I think they need him.”

“Johnny’s told me…enough,” the other woman nods, sitting down on the couch. “What’s Oliver say?”

“He hasn’t said much of anything, actually,” she admits, pacing the room nervously, reminding herself that this is someone who will understand. “I think he’s kind of shutting down.”

“He just got everything he wanted and he thinks it’s all about to go away again. That’s…not easy.” Lyla’ blunt honesty is the reason Felicity’s here, but it doesn’t make her heart twist any less at the woman’s words.

“I’m not sure that’s totally it,” she continues, knowing she needs to get the whole truth out. “I mean, I think he’s still not sure he can be…that person and be with me…”

Lyla interrupts her with a scoff. “What exactly does he think he’s been doing the last year and a half?”

“We’re working on it,” Felicity smiles, and it’s only a tiny bit mournful. “But I think – more than that – I think he’s not sure he can do this without John.”

“That’s not really up to me, Felicity,” Lyla eyes drop instinctively to her daughter on her lap, and it twists Felicity’s heart that much more.

“I know. And I don’t want you to think that I’ve forgotten what Oliver, what _Al-Sahim_ ” – it’s important for her to  to compartmentalize – “did to your family.” She fights through the way her throat is growing tight at the memory of a much-smaller Sara who had looked even tinier in the crib by herself. “I had to forgive him, but I know John doesn’t. Neither do you.”

“I already have,” Lyla assures her, and Felicity breathes easier because this woman wouldn’t humor her. “Johnny will too, it’s just…different for him. But they’ll be fine. Despite everything, they’re still brothers.”

“Brothers don’t do what _he_ did,” Felicity says, cursing the tremble in her voice.

Lyla gives her a dark look that reminds Felicity of the depths of information that the former A.R.G.U.S. agent has that she could never guess or even hack her way into knowing. “I think you’d be surprised what brothers can do.”

“I’m not sure that makes me feel any better.”

“I certainly don’t have all the information,” Lyla softens, “but I have a feeling this city’s going to need saving again sooner rather than later. They’re going to have to do it together, as a team. All we can do is stand with them.”

She pauses. “And…maybe give them a nudge in the right direction.”

“You guys didn’t even get a honeymoon.” Felicity tilts her head in sympathy, and Lyla just shrugs in her usual way, giving her a wry grin.

“Well, you guys got the honeymoon but missed out on the wedding,” she answers with a teasing lilt and Felicity can only blush.

“Not yet,” she smiles, mostly to herself. Then she sighs. “What are we gonna do, Lyla?”

“Well, they’re going to need all the help they can get.” Lyla Michaels, ever practical. “Let’s start with our identity concealment issue. I think it’s time for you and I to go shopping.”

“Shopping, yay!” Felicity lets out a relieved breath and directs her excitement at Sara Diggle, whose eyes light up and take about a hundred pounds off her shoulders.

“Yay!” the little girl echoes and for the first time maybe ever, Felicity’s sure they’re all going to be okay.


End file.
